Shinobi of the Zodiac
by donna ficfan
Summary: Xover with Knights of the Zodiac. for Naruto's third birthday the Hokage gives Naruto a scroll. Thus starting Naruto on a new path... and new destiny


**Summary: X-over with Knights of the Zodiac. For Naruto's third birthday the Hokage gives Naruto a scroll. Thus starting Naruto on a new path... and new destiny.**

**I do not own, You do not sue!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Gift**

The Hokage had just signed the last document on his desk and sighed, for the first time in three years his desk was cleared. He looked up at the blond bundle of energy that fussed in his seat on the other side of the desk. "Naruto, thank you for being so patient with me and Happy Birthday." the Hokage said.

"Its ok Hokage-jiji. It is better then the mobs, even if I have to be quiet." Naruto said.

The Hokage had a sad smile 'Why can't they all see he is just a child' "Naruto I have a special present for you. I was going to give it to you latter but when you read that book that I gave you I decided to give it to you now." the Hokage said as he got up from his desk.

"Oh... What is it?" Naruto asked as he fallowed the Hokage out of his office and down the hall. When thay got half way down the hall they stopped. The Hokage did some hand signs and muttered 'kia' and a door appeared.

"This, Naruto, is the Hokage Scroll Room. I have taken out a few scrolls that are too dangerous, but every Hokage, since the First, has added scrolls that they have found or made to this room. You may pick one of the scrolls for yourself, Naruto." the Hokage said to a suprised Naruto.

"Really Hokage-jiji. I can pick anyone?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room filled with scrolls of all shapes and sizes.

"Yes, Naruto, as I said I removed the most dangerous ones earlier but Naruto if you pick one that is to high level for you I will tell you to wait before you learn it and since all the Hokages of this village have added scrolls to this room some of the scrolls have never been opened so choose wisely." the Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-jiji I will." Naruto said as he went further into the room looking at all the scrolls he saw. As he got further into the room he started to feel a pull to one corner of the room. As he got closer to the corner he saw a scroll that was as long as he was tall and so big around that he was certain that he would not be able to touch his fingers together when hugging it. He looked at the lone scroll, since he looked around and saw that there was nothing else close by,and saw a strange seal on it.

The seal was round with a sun in the center surrounded by a circle. Close to the sun in the next circle was sectioned into twelve parts with strange simbols in each one. The outer circle was also sectioned into twelve parts but he was able to make out what was in those sections. The very top section had a Lion's head in it, next to the Lion's head was a Crab and then two people with wings that were hugging. Next to the winged people was a Bull's head, a Ram's head and a Fish. At the bottom was a Jar, next to the Jar was a Goat's head and a person with a drawn bow. Next to the person with the bow was a Scorpion, a set of Scales and a Lady's head.

Naruto reached out to the scroll and was enveloped in a light. As the light enveloped Naruto the seal opened and the two winged people and the simbol below them disappeared from the seal. Naruto suddenly screamed as he felt something burning into his forehead.

The Hokage hearing the scream ran to the corner and saw Naruto surrounded by light. When the light faded the Hokage saw Naruto passed out with two vertical lines that curved in towards eachother and two horizontal lines that attached to the vertical lines burned into Naruto's forehead, and an open scroll that he knew the First, who found it and placed it in the room, could not open. The Hokage also noticed that the seal had one of the markers missing. The very marker that was burned into Naruto's flesh.

The Hokage took some bandages out of his pocket and wrapped them around Naruto's head and then picked him up. When the Hokage went to pick up the scroll, it resealed its self, and the Hokage chuckled. "It seems that you are the only one that can read this scroll, Naruto. Please be carefull." the Hokage said to the unconscious child as he took Naruto and the scroll back to his office.

In Naruto's Mind

_"Wake up, Gemini."_ a voice said. Naruto stirred, grumbled and sat up. He looked around at the dark, dank walls and leaky pipes that surrounded him and saw a woman wearing a one piece bodysuit, metal bra with one shoulder protecter, and a silvery metal mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

_"My name is not important, Gemini. I am here to help you train but first we need to find your other soul." _the woman said as she started to walk down a tunnle.

"My other soul?... Gemini?... Arg... I'm only three tell me what you mean?" Naruto asked as he fallowed the woman.

_"HeHe... Sorry child, it all started with the scroll you found. Inside that scroll are the twelve most powerful keepers of Cosmos, the power of the universe, for each of the twelve only one person is prefectly in tune with its power. You are in tune with Gemini, haveing two souls, and thus you are the Gemini. Your other soul should have been here so you can start your training but it was not. So we have to find it." _the woman said.

"Mmmm... OK. Turn right. I feel something from that way." Naruto said.

After walking for awhile in the tunnles they came to a set of ornate doors. They pushed the doors open and went inside. Inside the room they saw floor to ceiling bars with a piece of paper on them that had the kenji for seal on it. On the other side of the bars from them was a man that had long red hair that went down his back in soft wavey curls, a thin fox like face with three red stripes on each cheek. On his feet were a pair of winged sandles.

_"Hermes! How did you come to be here." _the woman asked in shock.

"Who are you and how come you are in me?" Naruto asked.

**"Trainer, Naruto. As trainer has said my name is Hermes. I am the messenger of the Gods, but the humans of this village know me by a different name, The Kyubi no Kitsune. I was sent by the Gods to bring death to a person that was defying the Gods and Fates by trying to find immortality. His name was Orochimaru. When I got here I found out that he had fled the village, so I went looking for him. I found him but he placed a... genjitsu... on me that sent me into my demon form and sent me toward this village. I could not fight off the genjitsu but your village had a Hokage that was as strong as Hercules. He gave up his life to seal me into a new born, you Naruto, to stop the rampage. I have remained here behind this seal since that day."** Hermes said.

"Mmm... He is my other soul, right?" Naruto asked the woman.

_"Yes Gemini he is your other soul." _the woman said.

"Then I geuss I have to remove the seal so we can begin training." Naruto said as he went over to the seal and started to try and grab it.

**"Stop Naruto. Hera herself placed that seal, if you touch it you will die." **Hermes said.

Naruto stepped back from the bars, looked from the seal to Hermes and back to the seal. He raised his hand toward Hermes and said "We are the Gemini. One body with two souls. In time I will become the new Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, but Now. We. Are. The. Gemini. and we will not be separated by a seal." Naruto stepped toward Hermes with his hand still raised.

Hermes raised his hand and placed it against Naruto's hand and said **"We are the Gemini. One body, two souls. In time I will give myself to you as the New Messenger of the Gods but Now. We. Are. The. Gemini. and we will not be separated by a seal." **As the last words left Hermes' mouth both Naruto and Hermes reached up with their free hands and tore off the seal. The world exploded with red, blue, white and gold light. When the light cleared the bars were gone and on the floor two people were laying with their hands clasped together. They were alittle over four feet tall with redish gold hair, on their foreheads was the simbol of the Gemini and on their feet was winged sandles. They stirred and opened their amethyest eyes to look around and spotted the woman .

"Well trainer we are ready to start" They said.

_"Yes it is time to start your training Gemini." _the woman said as she motioned them up.

The Hokage's Office

The Hokage had just settled Naruto on the couch in his office and placed the scroll at the foot of the couch when a bright light surrounded Naruto again. When the light cleared Naruto was four feet tall with redish gold hair. A few minutes latter Naruto stirred and opened amethyst eyes onto the Hokage's worried face.

"Hokage-jiji what is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Naruto. Just concerned for you with that strange scroll that you opened. I was worried that you would not be you but you alieved my fears when you woke up." the Hokage said.

"That's good. I need to find a training spot to train. See you Hokage-jiji." Naruto said as he picked up the scroll and ran out of the office.

"I will be keeping an eye on you Naruto" said a smileing Hokage to his empty office.

The Training Grounds near the Hyuga compond

Naruto looked around all the training grounds untill he found one that was large enough for him to use but small enough that other people would not try to chase him out of. He put the scroll down opened it and started to read. Unknown to Naruto two sets of lavender eyes saw him.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
